Entombed
The Entombed (マミー Mamī, lit. Mummy) is an enemy-only Monster class that is first introduced in Fire Emblem Gaiden. Taking the form of resurrected mummified corpses, the Entombed commonly use their decayed claws and talons to rend the flesh of their foes. The Entombed are considered to be the promoted versions of Revenants. History in the Series In their original inception in Fire Emblem Gaiden, Mummies use their claws to strike their foes with a relentless lack of mercy. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Entombed are referred to as Great Mummies (グレイスマミー Gureisu mamī). The promoted form of Zombies, Great Mummies use their fists to clobber their foes. Their fists are classified as Axes in this game. In The Sacred Stones, the Entombed use the same set of weapons that their weaker Revenant cousins use; Rotten Claws, Fetid Claws and Lethal Talons . In Awakening, the Entombed are outfitted with Blighted Claws instead. Overview Combat The stats boasted by Entombed are only slightly better than Revenants; more health and strength, but barely any defense and resistance. Throughout the games they appear in, Entombed are also blessed by unusually high Luck compared to other monsters, making the chances of a critical hit low if not supported and given high critical wepaons. Compared to other monsters, Entombed are extremely rare to find; at most, a player may find two or three Entombed in a battle. Defeating them will give plenty of experience, especially among lower leveled units. In Awakening, some of the Entombed's number serve as Risen. Some Entombed have various skills tagged to them, notably those learnt by Dark Mages and Sorcerers. The Army of Shadow, a bonus DLC Double Duel Team, also consists of six very powerful Entombed. In-Game Base Stats 1 |fe8=35*3*-*0*1*0*0*0*5*6*-*- |fe13=20*3*1*2*2*2*2*1*6*-*-*- }} Maximum Stats 16 |fe8=60*25*-*22*21*30*24*22*15*25*-*- |fe13=80*40*30*35*35*45*35*30*6*-*-*- }} Growth Rates Trivia *Boss versions of Entombed in The Sacred Stones have low Luck and even lower HP, while non-boss versions have higher Luck and HP than the boss versions. *In Awakening, the Entombed are described as "noble" Risen who hate the living. Echoes similarly describes them as the risen corpses of nobles. Gallery File:Awakening Entombed concept art.png|Concept artwork of the Entombed class from Awakening. File:Sarcophagus.PNG|Generic class portrait of the Great Mummy from TearRing Saga. File:EntombedGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Entombed class from The Sacred Stones. File:Entombed Sprite.png|Generic class portrait of an Entombed from Awakening. File:Entombed Echoes.png|Generic class portrait of an Entombed from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Entombed Echoes portrait.png|Generic class portrait of an Entombed from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Entombed village.png|Village sprite of an Entombed from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Mummy.png|Battle model of the Great Mummy class from TearRing Saga. File:Entombed.gif|Attack animation of the Entombed class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE15 Entombed.jpg|Battle model of an Entombed from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE2ZombieMummy.png|Map sprite of the Mummy class from Gaiden. File:Sarcophagus map.PNG|Map sprite of the Great Mummy class from TearRing Saga. File:FE8Entombed Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Entombed class from The Sacred Stones. File:FE13 Entombed.gif|Map sprite of the Entombed class from Awakening. Category:Enemies